Vampire of Elements
by Shizune Mousy
Summary: Se no mundo depois do final da guerra, existisse seres noturnos que andam entre nós, mas não sabemos e eles começassem uma guerra silênciosa....o que aconteceria se duas pessoas se apaixonassem por seres que são noturnos?NÃO CONTEM YAOI E YURI.CAP.03 ON!
1. Cap 1 O Começo

&&Vampire of Elements&&

Capítulo 1- Começo

Bem essa é minha primeira fic de GW...Então não me matem...Bem, eu estou cansada de ver yaioi...Bem, mas não vou ficar discutindo sobre isso, pois gosto é gosto, e como a mãe da minha amiga fala: "Gosto é q nem cu, cada um tem o seu...".Mas não me levem a mal ta?Hehe, primeiro eu vou agradecer a Daji-chan por ter me dado uma grande idéia de uma fanfic.Fiquei inspirada e leiam a fanfic Fogo do Seu Olhar da Daji-chan!Ela está divina!E a escritora de O Sétimo de Inu-Yasha da autora Bianca Potter que também me influenciou!Bem isso é só!

Nome do personagem 

Fala

**_Notas da Autora _**(no final do capítulo)

Era uma noite chuvosa e muito sombria.Passos começaram a serem ouvidos e uma respiração ofegante foi ouvida.De repente se ouviu um tiro de arma e um grito.Este grito era de uma besta.Indo mais adiante podia se ver um ser muito pálido e muito sangue escorrendo de seu coração, e com o sangue saia um líquido como prata.E uma garota imponente a frente desse homem com um sorriso vitorioso e cruel.Este homem caído no chão tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos da mesma cor, ele aparentava ser mais alto que aquela garota, estava usando um sobretudo e um chapéu preto, que agora estava sendo manchado de sangue e o líquido da prata.Ele deu um gemido de dor e depois morreu.

**Garota: **Mais um lobisomem...Creio que não gostarão da notícia.Eles estão ficando mais fortes.-Terminando de dizer isso ela vê que estava sangrando.Depois ela viu que estava ferida também, mas no braço, com uma faca encravada e atravessada.-Droga...Ele conseguiu me acertar quando estava desprevenida.-Disse tirando a faca do braço e soltando um urro de dor.

De repente um homem aparece com uma capa preto, longa até os seus pés, com o fundo de cor vermelho sangue, ele usava uma espécie de terno de épocas muito antigas, seus cabelos eram castanhos e curtos, seus olhos eram da mesma cor, tinha um olhar imponente e frio.Ele olhou para a garota com um certo ar de "O que houve aqui?".

**Garota: **Senhor Treize, não esperava vê-lo aqui...ak...-terminou a frase com um gemido de dor-Eu estou bem senhor...Só preciso de um curativo.

**Treize: **Como sempre, sai sem permissões, mas sempre consegue descobrir algo que não sabíamos...Está ficando esperta Lilith.-Terminou olhando-a com um pequeno sorriso.Ela era um pouco mais baixa que ele, seus cabelos eram azuis marinho e as pontas e as franjas longas(só um pouco menor que o comprimento do cabelo) eram da cor branca parecendo tingido, sendo que é natural, eram longos e lisos até sua cintura, seus olhos tinham a mesma cor de seu cabelo, tinha um corpo muito invejável pelas outras mulheres de seu clã, ela estava usando uma calça preta colada muito bonita, e uma blusa regata azul petróleo escura, igualmente colada ao seu corpo, e com um decote em V a deixando muito sensual, estava usando uma sombra nos olhos de cor preta e com o lápis de olhos desta mesma cor realçando a cor de seus olhos, usava luvas de combate mano-a-mano e uma bota de cano-alto estilo militar mas de salto alto deixando ela da mesma altura de Treize.

**Lilith:** Obrigada pelo elogio Senhor Treize, mas ele era um lobisomem e estava atrás de uma vítima, para transforma-la também em um deles e cada vez mais aumentar o número de sua espécie.-Disse séria, olhando nos olhos dele.

**Treize:** Como sempre descobrindo mais coisas, sabia que você não parece uma garota de somente 19 anos?Bem, vamos agora antes que a polícia notifique a morte de um "humano" aqui.-Dizendo isso, asas estilo demoníaca saem das costas dele e ele alça vôo ela o segue também fazendo o mesmo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Em um lugar muito longe dali dez pessoas jogavam cartas e se divertiam como nunca, apesar disso ser raro com _essas_ pessoas.Era em uma mansão muito grande e bonita estilo a arquitetura grega.As únicas luzes acessas nesta casa era da sala e da cozinha.Podia se ouvir as risadas, os gritos de raiva, e música alta de fora da casa.

**Duo:** Pô Heero!Dá pra parar de roubar no jogo!-Disse nervoso.

**Relena: **Ele não está roubando nada Duo!Você que escolheu o jogo e você que agüente as conseqüências!-Repreendendo Duo pela acusação.

**Duo: **Eu sei, mas ganhar 7 vezes seguidas neste jogo só com trapaça!-Rebateu a repreensão.

**Zechs: **Dá pra para de briguinhas, por favor, a música ta alta, mas se querem chamar atenção se atirem da Torre do Banco de Tókio que consiguirão muita atenção.-Disse para pararem a discussão.

**Hilde: **Mas Zechs, eu concordo com o Duo, este jogo é muito mais difícil para se ganhar mais de 3 vezes seguidas.Só roubando mesmo.-Intervim indignada.

**Wu Fei: **Bom, eu também concordo com a Hilde, mas você heim Zechs, nunca imaginei você ficar de bobeira e jogando cartas conosco.O que a Relena te disse pra aceitar?-Indagou um tanto curioso.

**Zechs:** Ela não falou nada.Eu vim porque queria me divertir um pouco, estou cansado de trabalhar.-Disse tranqüilamente como se fosse algo comum o que espantou a todos.

**Todos: **O.o Uau, Zechs tirando férias...Impressionante.

**Zechs: **Tem algum problema querer se divertir e se distrair?Eu também sou humano como vocês não sou como um robô.-Tranqüilamente respondeu.

**Trowa:** Isso é verdade.Mas é impressionante como você veio justamente AQUI para tirar um pequeno descanso...Porque veio aqui, de vez ir para sua mansão?-Questionou.

**Zechs:** Eu estava cansada de ver minha casa, ela é vazia, e sentia falta da folia.E também para não dar chances para nenhum espertinho chegar PERTO da RELENA entendeu?-Disse calmo, mas com um certo sorriso nos lábios.

**Heero:** O que você quer dizer com isso?Eu não estou dando em cima da sua irmã!E nem venha com brincadeirinhas Duo.-Terminou dando uma fechada no Duo, pois sabia que seu amigo (N/A: Quando o Heero e o Duo forem amigos me avisem que aqui vai virar o mundo dos animes... P) iria começar a implicar com ele.

**Quatre: **Pessoal,não comessem a discutir...Por favor, não na frente de garotas...-Disse o tranqüilo Quatre que sempre tenta conversar antes de brigar.

**Dorothy:** Porque, não seguem o conselho do Quatre, Heero e Zechs?Por que um tem que fazer o outro ficar irritado heim?Eu sinceramente não entendo.-Disse reforçando o que o Quatre havia dito.

**Duo:** Concordo, mas que horas são Wu Fei?E como você conseguiu ficar tão calmo diante da situação que está acontecendo no jogo?-Questionou meio desconfiado.

**Wu Fei: **São 00:25 hrs, e eu não me estresso quando VOCÊ não está ganhando.-Deu uma direta legal.

**Trowa:** Acho que devemos dormir já está tarde demais e amanhã vamos sair para o mercado cedo e depois para o shopping.-Disse calmo como sempre e direto ao assunto.

**Quatre:** Concordo.Boa noite pessoal e Relena mostre o quarto para o seu irmão.-Disse acenando e subindo as escadas.

**Dorothy, Duo, Wu Fei e Heero: **Boa noite.-Dorothy desligou as luzes da cozinha e subiu acompanhando Duo, Wu Fei e Heero.

**Relena:** Boa noite pessoal.-Acenou.-Bem Zechs, pegue suas malas e me siga até seu quarto.-Disse sorrindo para o seu irmão.

**Zechs:** Ta.-Pega as malas que estavam até agora no sofá.-Nossa hoje foi um dia meio agitado, comparado com o que eu ia encontrar naquela casa vazia.Divertiu-me.-Sorriu para sua irmã.

**Relena:** Que bom.Eu queria mesmo ficar mais tempo perto do meu irmão, estava ficando com saudades.-Disse dando um abraço muito carinhoso nele.

**Zechs: **Não sabia que lhe fazia falta.Mas é bom saber.E eu também estava ficando com você está sendo tratada aqui?-Perguntou retribuindo o abraço.

**Relena: **Sim, estão me tratando muito bem!E também digo o mesmo por estar sabendo de sua saudade.-Disse sorrindo e soltando seu irmão do abraço o olha nos olhos.-Você fica mais bonito sem aquela máscara.Mas vou parar de ficar lhe perguntando muitas coisas, pois deve estar cansado e com sono.Venha eu te levo para seu quarto.-Sorrindo começa a ir a direção da escada.

**Zechs:** Estou mesmo cansado.Mas deixe as perguntas para amanhã, e obrigado pelo elogio.-Disse começando a subir as escadas e deu um pequeno sorriso.Era bom saber que sua irmã preferia o ver sem a máscara.Mas Relena não sabia que ele geralmente não usava a máscara de costume.

Quando terminaram de subir a escada, andaram em direção ao lado esquerdo do corredor, parando na penúltima porta.Relena abre a porta e liga a luz do quarto revelando ser um quarto muito bonito.Ele tinha uma cama de casal de cor tabaco com detalhes em branco muito bem arrumada, no lado esquerdo do quarto, um guarda-roupa também da cor tabaco, com as portas em cor branca ao lado oposto da janela, um criado mudo muito bonitinho nos dois lados da cama também cor tabaco com a gaveta em cor branca.Perto da porta que dava para a sacada, tinha uma escrivaninha da mesa cor dos outros moveis do quarto e com um computador de ultima geração preto em cima dela, ao lado do computador havia um abajur muito bonito de cor branco com bege.Todos os quartos tinham sacada e isso era muito bom, pois ele adorava ficar na sacada de noite observando o céu, mas esta noite não daria para ver o céu, porque estava chovendo, e dormir com o barulho da chuva era a coisa mais agradável que tinha.Zechs começa a falar para quebrar aquele silêncio.

**Zechs:** Quem organizou a casa e o meu quarto?-Perguntou estranhando a arrumação da casa.

**Relena: **Fomos nós todos que arrumamos a casa, graças a um empurrãozinho de mim, da Dorothy e da Hilde conseguimos convence-los.Hehe, nunca subestime o poder de uma mulher.-Disse em um tom divertido.

**Zechs: **Pelo jeito não vou mais duvidar do poder de uma mulher mesmo.-Disse sorrindo.-Então Relena, boa noite e até amanhã.-Disse dando um beijo na testa dela, como se fosse proteção.

**Relena: **Boa noite, Zechs.-Dá um abraço.-Até amanhã.-E sai do quarto e vai a direção do seu, que é na direção oposta do aposento de seu irmão.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Em uma mansão de aparência horripilante, mas ao mesmo tempo bonita, estava ocorrendo uma festa, mas ela era simplesmente fútil, não era comemoração nem homenagem de alguém.O mais estranho era que as pessoas só usavam as cores: preto, azul-marinho, azul-petróleo escuro e vermelho sangue.A maioria das mulheres usava roupas muito ousadas e sensuais, outras usavam vestidos de damas.Os homens usavam de roupas discretas, como camisa de seda e calça de terno, à roupas típicas de cavalheiros da Antigüidade.De repente se houve portas se abrirem.Delas entram duas pessoas, um homem e uma garota.Quando passam por todos, eles faziam reverências, pois o homem era o mestre deles, apesar de aparentar no máximo 30 anos de idade.A garota que estava passando com ele, tinha 19 anos, e muitas garotas, mulheres e damas torceram o nariz para ela, pois poucos gostavam dela.Os dois subiram as escadas e a festa continuou.Entraram em um quarto e ele fechou a porta.Ela havia se dirigido a cama e sentado nela, ele depois de fechar a porta se vira para ela e se aproxima se agachando para ficar da altura dela.Ele segura o rosto dela com delicadeza e carinho, com o mesmo olhar.Ela o olhava com carinho para ele, e sorri.

**Lilith: **Senhor Treize temos que fingir que nos odiamos mesmo?Por que esconder o que sentimos um pelo outro?-Indaga angustiada.

**Treize: **Lilith, minha querida, eu já lhe disse que você ainda é muito nova, para oficiarmos qualquer coisa diante de todos, e a melhor maneira de esconder isso é fingir que nos odiamos, entende?E eu já disse para não me chamar de Senhor quando estamos a sós.-Disse ainda segurando o rosto dela com delicadeza.

**Lilith:** Eu sei, mas por todas as garotas, mulheres e damas torcem o nariz quando eu passo por perto delas e todas me olham torto, Treize?-Perguntou novamente.

**Treize: **Talvez achem você audaciosa demais, e que simplesmente é uma rebelde por quase não obedecer minhas ordens.Mas eu acho que os rapazes não achem isso de você.Eles te olham muito cobiçadores, e isso eu não gosto.-Disse se levantando e retirando a capa, já que estava molhada.

**Lilith: **Você está com ciúmes...De mim?-Perguntou em uma mistura de diversão e surpresa.

**Treize: **Esta pergunta me pegou de surpresa.Mas é claro que tenho ciúmes de você assim como eu já percebi o ciúme que você tem por mim.-Olhando de esguelha para ver a reação dela.

**Lilith:** E...Eu tenho...Um...Pouco de ciúmes de...Você...-Disse ruborizando um pouco.

**Treize: **Sabia que você fica muito bonita ruborizada?Eu gosto de te ver nessa situação.-Disse sorrindo.-Mas o seu braço está um pouco melhor?-Indagou.

**Lilith:** Ele está um pouco melhor, mas é só fazer um curativo.E você, eu nunca te vi vermelho.-Falou estranhando este fato.

**Treize: **Você nunca me viu vermelho pelo seguinte, você nunca fez nada de provocante e nunca fez algo improvável.Entende agora?-Falou calmo e se virou de costas para observar a chuva pela janela.

**Lilith: **Ah é?Nunca fiz nada de provocante, humm, interessante...-Falou em um tom mais sensual.

**Treize: **O que f...?O.O - Se vira para traz e vê ela sem blusa, ela estava muito mais sensual do que qualquer outra mulher que já havia visto em sua vida. (Eu sei que é impossível de acontecer isso, mas era impossível eu não mudar um "pouco" a personalidade de muita gente, hehe PP) Ele havia ruborizado um pouco e tinha ficado surpreso, pelo ato dela.

**Lilith: **Agora, sim.Você se ruborizou e está muito lindo deste jeito, sabia?-Disse provocadoramente.

**Treize: **Por essa eu não espera nem em 200 anos de vida.Você me pegou de surpresa, e foi uma das primeiras a me ver ruborizado.-Disse enlaçando os braços fortes envolta na cintura dela.-E você está muito bonita desse jeito, há muito tempo não fico supreso com reações e você me surpreende.-Ele a pega desprevenida e a beija de uma forma ardente e apaixonante, mas que é logo correspondido e ela enlaça um dos braços envolta do pescoço dele.

TOC!TOC!TOC!(que ridícula essa onomatopéia..¬¬'')

Os dois se soltam e ela coloca a blusa de volta e se senta na cama.Ele vai a direção da janela e fala um "entre", e a pessoa entra.Era um homem que aparentava ter 20 anos, era alto, tinha olhos alaranjados, seus cabelos espetados também inham a coloração alaranjada dos olhos, ele era forte, e usava uma camisa preta de seda com uma jaqueta da mesma cor, a calça era igual à de um terno.Ele estava carregando uma mala de medicamentos sofisticados o que indicava que era o médico.

**Homem:** Olá Senhor Treize, o que deseja?-Fez uma pequena reverência.

**Treize: **Olá Chaos.Chegou bem na hora.A Lilith está com um machucado e ela não queria chamar você para cuidar dos ferimentos dela então tive que chamar por conta própria. Então medique ela.-"Chegou em péssima hora Chaos, que vontade de mata-lo...mas não posso é o melhor médico cientista que temos.."Pensa meio irritado e se retira do aposento.

**Chaos: **Lilith, você não tem mesmo jeito, você é a única que consegue tirar ele do sério.Mas o que houve com o seu braço?Ele só pode ter sido ferido assim por uma faca ou uma adaga até não ver mais a lâmina!Aonde você se meteu, para ficar neste estado?-Perguntou preocupado.

**Lilith: **Ai Chaos não enche!Eu sei que você é um dos únicos da nossa família que restou, mas não enche.Eu to com vontade de matar novamente aquele lobisomem infeliz que quase atacou uma humana hoje, eles estão querendo aumentar o número de integrantes para poder nos atacar.-Disse cortando-o.

**Chaos: **Eita maninha, eu quero mais respeito com seu irmão mais velho.Eu tenho direito de perguntar e me preocupar com você.O Treize deve ter te esculachado, por que você entrou aqui com uma cara que dava até medo.-Riu da cara que sua rima fez ao comentar isso.

**Lilith: **Ta, desculpa por ter sido muito mal educada com você.Mas é verdade ele me deu uma bronca, e me desculpe por ter pegado uma pistola automática e com balas de prata que injetam direto no sangue.Eu sei que é um novo experimento seu e...-Foi logo cortada pela pergunta de Chaos.

**Chaos: **E ela funciona bem?Ela matou o lobisomem em quanto tempo?Eu tenho orgulho da minha maninha!-Disse todo feliz pela notícia.

**Lilith:** Sim ela funciona bem, e matou em 1 minu...O QUE!O.O

**Chaos: **Por que essa cara mana?Eu não iria brigar com você, pois já está grandinha o bastante para se cuidar sozinha, não acha?A mãe e o pai ficariam muito contente em saber que você tem atitudes muito corajosas e honrosas.-Disse sorrindo e terminando de enfaixar o braço esquerdo dela.-Bem já está medicada, e agora trate de tomar um banho para não pegar um resfriado, pois isso não é nem um pouco bom para a nossa raça.-Avisou preocupado.

**Lilith: **Você é mesmo imprevisível.Mas eu irei tomar um banho mesmo, só irei até meu quarto, depois irei dormir.-Disse se espreguiçando.

**Chaos: **É bom saber que minha maninha sabe se cuidar, assim não preciso me preocupar tanto, e bom banho.-Disse acenando e fechando a porta.

Ela se levanta e sai do quarto de hospedes e se dirige a uma porta quase no final do corredor ao lado direito.

O que os G-boys, Zechs, Dorothy, Relena e Hilde tem haver com Lilith, Treize, Chaos e resto do clã deles?O que Lilith, Treize, Chaos e o clã são?Por que Treize chamou de "humanos" e não humanos normalmente?Confira isso no próximo capítulo de

Hi peoples!Tem gente que me conhece pela fanfic Crazy Jédis de Inu-Yasha (acho que quase ninguém... ¬¬'') e eu estou trazendo uma novidade, o cap.4 de Crazy Jédis de Inu-Yasha não sei quando vai sair, mas está 55 a 60 pronto, mas a culpa é da preguiça, bloqueio mental muito grande o que me deu raiva e a ex-tela do meu pc, que agora é semi-plana de 17 p. da Samsung, heheolhinhos brilhantesela é muito linda e bem melhor que a outra.Eu não estou me gabando nem nada, só estou contando porque estou muito alegre por poder fazer, ler, e reler as fanfics que eu tanto gosto!Acabei de me lembrar, sabe as pontas do cabelo da Lilith então, branco das pontas do cabelo dela é de 5 cm.Espero que tenham entendido.Kissus Ja Ne! 

Ps:. Eu esqueci de adicionar a cena entre o Chaos e o Treize, que ele chama Chaos para fazer os curativos em Lilith na fanfic, mas fazer o que isso é falha da autora...Hehe, que mico XD''''.A personagem Lilith é uma personagem muito imprevisível e estilo certinho.O Chaos é personagem do Ragnarök e eu talvez irei pegar emprestado mais alguns personagens de outros animes e de Ragna.E isso é só!


	2. Conversas e Descobertas

&&Vampire of Elements&&

Capítulo 2- Conversa e Descobertas

Oi de novo!As respostas para as perguntas anteriores estarão respondidas neste capítulo e mais coisas vão acontecer, e o capítulo anterior foi mais uma entrada que por sinal eu adorei.Minha amiga Camila ela me ajudou na idéia desse capítulo e de outros.Bem isso é tudo e a fic!

Ela se levanta e sai do quarto de hospedes e se dirige a uma porta quase no final do corredor ao lado direito.Abre a porta de maneira silenciosa e a fecha da mesma maneira, pois não queria ser questionada por onde andou essa parte da noite.Ela liga a luz demonstrando um aposento com móveis rústicos e de cores escuras, a cama de casal se encontrava perto da porta para a sacada do seu aposento, ela era como de princesas de histórias passadas, mas de vez ser um móvel claro era escuro assim como os lençóis, travesseiros e o edredom da cor verde escuro com detalhes em branco.No canto esquerdo perto da porta do banheiro se encontrava uma penteadeira muito bonita e detalhada, em cima dela se encontrava um laptop preto com um símbolo V (em cor verde escuro metálico) muito bonito, ao lado estava dois perfumes muito suaves e embriagantes.Esta penteadeira tinha um banco com estofado verde escuro combinando com as cortinas das janelas.Havia quatro gavetas, uma delas continha coisas de tecnologia e uma arma automática com 4 cartuchos de bala de prata, para proteção.O guarda-roupa estava no canto direito.O aposento era muito grande, e muito bonito.Ela se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa e abriu uma das portas, nela continha 4 gavetas e em cima havia algumas blusas nos cabides, todas das cores: preto, verde oliva, verde mar escuro, vermelho sangue, roxo muito escuro, e principalmente verde muito escuro.Ela abre a ultima gaveta e pega peças íntimas e um par de meias ¾ preta.Fechou a porta e ela abre a do lado que tinha alguns vestidos, saias, pijamas e camisolas, ela pega um pijama (verde muito escuro com detalhes em branco) com a camiseta estilo baby-look e um shorte curto com o desenho de asas demoníacas, fecha a porta e se dirige até a porta do banheiro e a abre.Liga as luzes demonstrando um banheiro muito bem estruturado com arquitetura muito detalhada.Ela retirou as vestes, mostrando melhor seu corpo muito bem definido e que invejava as garotas, mulheres e damas de seu clã, ligou o chuveiro e esperou encher a banheira para desliga-lo e adentrar nela.A água estava quente e no ponto, quando ela colocou o braço esquerdo que estava machucado dentro da água ela deu um gemido de dor, pois ardeu muito o machucado, mas depois passou essa dor e seu corpo era aquecido aos poucos, e começa a se lavar.Depois de terminado o banho ela esvazia a banheira e pega uma toalha para enxugar seu corpo e passar óleo de amêndoas pelo corpo deixando bem cuidada a pele e colocar o pijama.Ela sai do banho enxugando os cabelos na toalha (verde escuro) e com um roupão (verde escuro) por cima do pijama e se encaminha novamente para o guarda-roupa e abre uma das portas e tira um pequeno secador de cabelo.Ela deixa a toalha em cima da cama e liga o aparelho na tomada e começa a secar o cabelo quando escuta uma batida na porta.Ela desliga o secador e vai na direção da porta e abre.

Lilith: O que o Senhor está fazendo aqui?-Pergunta surpresa.

Treize: Se não se importa posso entrar em seu aposento?-Pergunta educado não respondendo a pergunta.

Lilith: Ta, entre.-Disse dando espaço para ele passar.Quando ele entra, ela fecha a porta.-Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Treize: Eu vim aqui para te convidar para passear e contar algumas novidades dos outros Escolhidos.E é melhor você se apressar, pois não gosto de esperar e nem precisa se arrumar direito.-Responde e avisa sério indo em direção da porta.Quando ele abre a porta ele fala.-Te encontro no bosque da casa.-E fecha a porta.

Lilith: O que os Escolhidos disseram a ele?Depois eu pergunto.-Dizendo isso ela liga o secador novamente e termina de secar o cabelo indo em direção da penteadeira, ela abre um das gavetas e pega uma escova de cabelo e penteia os fios do cabelo sedosos, macios e brilhantes o arrumando.Vai ao guarda roupa abrindo a mesma porta que havia pegado o pijama, ela guarda o secador e pega uma roupa estilo ninja da cor verde musgo(q é muito escuro), coloca uma bota preta estilo militar e fez um rabo-de-cavalo.Passou um pouco de seu perfume mais suave, colocou seus óculos escuros (estilo o da Misato do Evangelion no 1º manga) e levou um guarda chuva caso começasse a chover novamente (parou de chover e eu nem aviso u.u"").Ela sai de seu aposento e vai em direção as escadas, ela as desce vê as garotas, mulheres e damas olharem torto para ela e quando ela percebe os olhares dos homens sobre si de forma cobiçadora fica com raiva e acaba ficando séria novamente.Ela sai da casa e vai ao bosque da mansão e encontra Treize pensativo e decide só chamar o nome dele.

Lilith: Treize?

Treize: Já chegou?Pensei que demoraria mais para chegar.-Disse em tom divertido e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lilith: Você pediu para eu não demorar e eu não demorei.E o que os Escolhidos disseram a você para ficar sério?-Perguntou séria.

Treize: Vamos ao parque que falaremos sobre isso, pois aqui alguém pode escutar.-Disse e pega na mão dela e a guia para fora da propriedade.

Eles saem da propriedade e se dirigem a um parque com árvores meio separadas (tipo a floresta do 1º filme de HP, só que tinha uma estradinha para pedestres andar e alguns postes de luzes) deixando ver a lua crescente no céu com nuvens acompanhando o cenário sombrio, mas calmo do parque.Eles adentraram no parque e se sentaram em um banco.

Lilith: Então, o que os Escolhidos disseram para ficar tão sério assim?-perguntou desconfiada.

Treize: Sabe o Lobisomem que você matou?-perguntou cautelosamente, e foi respondido brevemente por um aceno da cabeça.- Ele era um dos mensageiros do Zoku no Inu no Tetsu1, e ele depois que foi morto, não encontraram nenhum corpo no local do assassinato.Quando a Keisatsu2 local chegou lá, só havia uma grande poça de sangue e nenhum corpo.Isso indica que ele não morreu, pois nenhum lobisomem desaparece depois que morre.Eles me disseram que ele era um dos mensageiros dos "Espíritos Adormecidos das 7 Casas".Ele não morreu, mas deve estar muito ferido e quase sem forças, mas provavelmente eles vão ficar sabendo do que você fez e irão caça-la, por isso que eu quero que em qualquer momento você não saia desarmada de qualquer lugar que você vá.Promete?-Fez a pergunta final.

Lilith: Eu prometo, mas eu não acredito que ele seja um dos mensageiros dos "Espíritos Adormecidos das 7 Casas".Porque ele não teria sido quase morto tão rapidamente, como aconteceu.-Disse meio desconfiada.

Treize: Mas uma coisa que eu quero lhe mostrar.-Pegou um papel do bolso, que estava meio manchado de sangue, e entregou a ela.

Lilith: O que é isso?-Perguntou após desembrulhar a adaga com a o fio da lâmina verde, o cabo era estilo chinês com um dragão azul pálido enrolando até o final do cabo "mordendo" um cristal da cor azul gelo.

Treize: Adaga envenenada.Esse veneno que está contida totalmente na lâmina ele é tão forte que seria capaz de derrubar um elefante e mata-lo em menos de 5 segundos.Eu retirei quando você não estava olhando.-Disse sério e friamente.-Agora entende o porque dele estar tão fraco quando você lutava com ele?-Questionou.

Lilith: Por isso ele cansou rápido quando desviava dos meus socos e começou a correr.Mas quem teria jogado a adaga nele?-Questionou confusa.

Voz: Não é óbvio?-Perguntou uma voz feminina quase num sussurro quando repentinamente formou uma névoa densa e muito fria (lá pelos –15°C...hehe D).

Um corpo feminino muito esbelto e bonito como o de Lilith apareceu ao meio da névoa.Ela tinha cabelos até o meio de suas costas da cor preto azulado e liso, havia uma pequena trança na frente do cabelo (tipo daquela menina do mangá nº 18 do Evangelion, que tem os cabelos pretos), ela utilizava um sobre tudo preto, uma camiseta colada preta, uma calça colada da mesma cor de sua camiseta, uma bota coturno de cano-alto (da mesma cor do resto da roupa), luvas pretas com cruzes em azul-pálido.Usava os mesmo óculos que Lilith utilizava, mas só que a armação de vez ser da cor verde musgo e lentes verdes escuro, são da cor azul-pálido e a cor das lentes era azul gelo.A cor dos olhos era cinza azulado, ela utilizava uma sombra da cor cinza fume (cor da fumaça preta) e um lápis de olho cor preto e rímel preto.Ela foi em direção aos dois sentados no banco e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Lilith: Chiharu!Que susto!Não faça mais isso!-Se levanta exaltada pelo susto.

Chiharu: Olha, olha, olha...Os dois de namorico em um lugar sombrio...Combinou muito não é Treize?-Olha com um sorriso e sarcástico a ao mesmo tempo divertido.

Treize e Lilith: NÃO É VERDADE!-Se exaltam vermelhos.

Chiharu: Vocês não têm jeito mesmo...-dá uma gargalhada animada.A voz dela era muito suave e animada.Ela parecia entretida na conversa.-Vocês vão ficar negando isso até quando heim?Até o fim de suas vidas?-Disse sorrindo animada.

Lilith: Pare com isso Chiharu.Você sabe muito bem que eu ñ estou afim do Treize e você estava ai desde quando heim?-Perguntou desconfiada.

Chiharu: Desde o começo dela, me desculpe sumir com o meu ki assim, mas eu queria ter certeza de uma das minhas desconfianças.Então o que vamos fazer a respeito disso?-Perguntou agora mudando sua feição sorridente para uma séria e determinada igualando ao tom de sua voz.

Lilith: Eu ainda não sei.-respondeu séria.

Treize: Isso certamente vai ser resolvido quando eu fazer um chamado a todos os outros cinco Escolhidos.-Disse sério e passivo.

Lilith: Que tal dar uma caminhada pelas ruas?-Sugeriu com um sorriso calmo.

Treize e Chiharu: Claro.-E os três se direcionam para fora do parque.

Enquanto os três iam por um lado da rua três pessoas estavam sérias adentrando a floresta discutindo sobre o que havia acontecido.

Duo: Cara, eu não consigo acreditar que tinha uma poça de sangue com um pouco de prata em líquido!Amanhã os noticiários vão pegar fogo!-Disse estranhando o fato.

Heero: Eu também não estou muito crente do que isto é, mas com certeza a pessoa que foi ferida vai morrer em breve.O prata em líquido é altamente tóxico e se infiltra nas veias do sangue indo em direção do coração, matando ela em no máximo meia hora.-Disse sério.

Wu Fei: Realmente é estranho...Tinha uma poça de sangue enorme lá.A pessoa com certeza teria morrido, pois aquela quantidade de sangue perdido é muito grande, ninguém sobreviveria por menos de onze minutos e como o Heero disse, a prata em líquido encurta mais ainda o prazo de vida dela e ela não escaparia tão rápida.-Disse confuso, pois seria impossível alguém fugir daquele local sem morrer.

Duo: Será que as meninas notaram que nós saímos de casa?É que simplesmente a pessoa que assassinou esse cara deve estar a solta e seria meio que um descuido deixa-las só com o Zechs, Trowa e Quatre...Não seria?-Perguntou meio preocupado.

Voz: Eles sabem se cuidar.-Disse uma voz masculina séria e calma quase num sussurro atrás deles, dando um sobre salto neles.

Duo, Heero e Wu Fei: AAAAAAAAAHHH!-gritam de susto os três, mas quando percebem quem é o dono da voz ficam irritados pelo susto que levaram.

Duo: Trowa!Não faça mais isso seu infeliz!Você quase me matou do coração falando de modo tão sussurrado assim!-Disse Duo exaltado com Trowa.

Heero: Cara, mas que é isso?Pretende fazer filme de terror assim, nos assustando?-Perguntou irritado.

Wu Fei: NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO!-Gritou Wu Fei sem paciência.

Trowa: Fiquem calmos e gritem menos, vão pensar que são loucos que fugiram do Hospital Psiquiátrico.-Disse Trowa tentando conter o riso da cara dos três amigos quando levaram um susto.-Mas eu também vim aqui para chamarem vocês três voltarem para casa, porque mais que eles saibam se cuidar quanto mais gente em casa melhor para proteger as garotas.-Completou calmo como sempre.

Wu Fei: Você está falando isso porque soube do que houve agora pouco na rua...?-perguntou desconfiado.

Trowa: Sim.-respondeu calmo.

Duo: Mas não precisava nos dar um susto desses, ta ok?-Falou um pouco irritado.

Heero: Isso já passou, agora vamos.-Dizendo isso eles vão para casa.

Nas ruas sombrias e quase desertas de Tókio, estava sendo habitadas por seres noturnos, mais conhecidos por Vampiros e Lobisomens que só não se encontram, pois cada território deles eram divididos a noite.Três pessoas estavam andando pelas ruas que só Vampiros podiam andar.Eles eram: Lilith, Treize e Chiharu.Eles eram três dos mais temidos vampiros de toda Tókio.Eles eram três dos Escolhidos.Os Escolhidos eram 10 vampiros com poderes de elementos da natureza, eles podiam destruir Tókio inteira se juntarem seus poderes.Os elementos são: Fogo, Vento, Gelo, Água, Sombra, Miasma (veneno), Raio, Terra, Sol e Lua.Dois deles morreram em uma batalha, eles são a Terra e o Raio.Os outros estão ainda vivos.Os Escolhidos não temem a crucifixos, alho, água benta, sol, já os vampiros normais só tinham poderes de raios simples, garras e os caninos, eles eram menos resis tentes ao Sol.Todos os vampiros podiam ver seu reflexo no espelho, não morriam expostos ao Sol e nem a água benta.A raça deles ficou mais aprimorada e resistente.Os lobisomens tem 7 Zokus, que são denominados pelo nomes "Espíritos Adormecidos das Sete Casas".Os Três Zokus mais importantes são: Zoku no Inu no Tetsu, Zoku no Inu no Yami3 e Zoku no Inu no Mirai4.Eles são comandados pelo Inu no Taisho5 dono do Zoku "Espíritos Adormecidos das Sete Casas", ele é mais conhecido como Majin no Tamashii6, pois ele retira a alma de seu oponente e a prende em um universo alternativo.

Lilith: Que coisa, isso ta meio monótono.Eu pensei que essa rua estava de novo tendo uma briga entre vampiros...É tão legal ver elas...!-Disse Lilith meio triste por não estar acontecendo uma briga.

Chiharu: Não sabia que curtia uma briga.Isso é legal, mas você ainda não controla seu poder né?-Perguntou curiosa como sempre e sorridente.

Lilith: Eu ainda não consigo controlar meu poder, sendo meio perigoso quando eu me transformo.Eu queria saber controlar os meus poderes.Igual a todos os outros escolhidos.É tão bom não ter que se preocupar se sua razão vai estar com você ou se vai atacar até seus parceiros.-Disse triste pelo ocorrido.

Treize: Então sendo assim é melhor não deixa-la se transformar sem saber controlar perfeitamente seus poderes, sendo arriscado ela acabar atacando nós.-Disse preocupado com esse fato.-Mas não fique assim Lilith, você vai saber controlar os seus poderes mais cedo ou mais tarde.-Completou para não deixa-la triste.

Lilith: Eu sei.Mas Chiharu como anda sua vida?Está trabalhando?-Pergunta animada, mudando de assunto.

Chiharu: Sim!Sou Campeã de Snowboard, patinação no gelo e Saltos de Ski.-Disse alegre.-Nossa essa competição tiveram muitas pessoas que tentaram copiar meu estilo de saltos, que são muito complicados, e se deram mal.A maioria foi para o hospital...E você como vão seus esportes?-Perguntou da mesma maneira animada.Ela era profissional em todos os esportes que envolvem gelo, principalmente quando era Snowboard.

Lilith: Vão muito bem.Nossa eu virei Campeã em Skyboard, Queda ao ar livre e Pára-quedismo!Eu nem acreditei quando eles anunciaram meu nome!-Disse contente e para com seu sorriso, pois se lembra de algo.-Nossa que horas são Treize?-Pergunta um tanto aflita.

Treize: São 2 horas da madruga, por que toda essa aflição?-Questiona estranhando o comportamento dela.

Lilith: AIII!Está tarde!Eu preciso dormir bem hoje para poder ir no mercado e depois ao shopping!-fala ela assustada pelas horas que eram.Ela percebe que está sendo observada pelos dois e logo explica.-É que eu tenha que comprar muitos equipamentos novos que tem na loja do Shopping Hikari (Luz), que eu tenho conveniência.E o mercado eu tenho que comprar "coisas de mulher" (pra não ser grotesca tenho que colocar isso, se não ia pegar mal, né?).-Diz como se fosse algo comum para ela.

Chiharu: É verdade, eu também tenho que comprar equipamentos novos e comprar "coisas de mulher" como a Lilith disse.Lilith tem algum problema eu ir junto com você?-Pergunta animada com a idéia que teve.

Lilith: Claro, vai ser melhor do que ir sozinha no marcado e "passear" no shopping.-Disse contente.

Treize: Não pensei que era "ninguém".-Disse dando uma indireta.

Lilith: Mas Treize eu não tinha pensado que iria comigo nesses dois locais.-Explica na defesa.-Bem vamos pra casa.Ja Ne Chiharu, manda abraços pra todo mundo da sua Mansão!-Disse já longe.

Chiharu: Ta, Ja Ne Lilith e Treize!-Disse indo em outra direção.

Domo minna-san!Hehe aqui está mais um capítulo de Vampire of Elements!Alguém já sacou quem é quem ai nessa história?As perguntas já foram respondidas e espero que estejam gostando dela, pois eu estou adorando ela está saindo como planejado, e quem é a Chiharu?O que ela estava fazendo na noite que Lilith havia "matado" um dos Mensageiros dos "Espíritos adormecidos das Sete Casas"?O que irá acontecer nesse passeio tão esperado por ela?Descubram no próximo capítulo de Vampire of Elements.

_**Pime-chan:**Noooooosssaaaaa ke reviiiwwww enoooooormmeeeee!adoreeeeiii!amei a tua reviw!kra tuas perguntas vão ser respondidas somente no cap.4...> aguenta firme ai!KRA EU FIKEI M EMOCIONADA QUE ALGUÉM ESTÁ LENDO MINHA FANFIC...Ç.Çchora Kra vc me motivou mt pra continuar minhas fanfics! eu adorei sua reviw mesmo!Agradeço mt por ela já q eu nunca tinha recebido uma reviw pra essa história...eu fikei realmente mt satisfeita em ver que alguém gosto da minha fanfic!Continue lendo que vc num vai se decepcionar...tomara que eu num te decepcione mesmo!KIssus Ja Ne!_

**_§Yami and Raito§_**


	3. Saída e Encontros

&&Vampire of Elements&&

Capítulo 3- Saída e Encontros parte I

Domo minna-san!Eu to muito feliz que estou conseguindo fazer uma fanfic de GWSaltitando e sorrindo que nem boba.Bem eu espero que estejam gostando dela, pois estou tendo o maior trabalhão de faze-la, pois eu não sei exatamente como eles (os G-boys) agem, pois só vi uns três episódios e li o primeiro mangá deles (além da minha amiga a Ca-chan que me contou como eles agem e o jeito que falam, Arigatou Ca-chan!XD).Por favor, mande reviws dizendo o que está bom, o que está ruim e mande uma opinião sobre os personagens que eu (Lilith) e Ca-chan (Chiharu) criamos.A Relena aqui vai ser melhor do que no anime, porque minha amiga Ca-chan e minha prima a Tails (apelido XD) não gostam muito dela por ser uma garota irritante, a Hilde vai levar o maior fora, pois ela é muuuuuuuiiiitoooo feia para o Lindo, maravilhoso, bonito e gostoso do Duo (palavras de Ca-chan, e eu concordo, a Hilde é muito feia para o Duo!), se alguém gosta dela, não leia esta fic!Bem vamos a fic!Ja Matte Ne!

Amanheceu com um sol lindo e uma brisa fresca.Eram seis e meia da matina e já tinha uma garota acordada em uma mansão que na noite era sombria e na manhã aparentava uma mansão muito bonita com a arquitetura romena.Ela estava na sacada usando apenas um pijama e seus cabelos azuis marinho balançavam de acordo com a brisa matutina.Ela mantinha os olhos fechados como se "sentisse" a corrente de ar passar pelo seu corpo.Era Lilith que estava na sacada de seu aposento observando, agora, o bosque de sua mansão.Ela se retirou da sacada e foi se trocar.Ela colocou uma calça jeans pantalona da cor preta, uma blusa de alcinha cor roxo muito escuro com detalhes em prata, tinha uma estampa de uma coruja muito bonita da cor branca com dourado.Ela colocou uma jaqueta de moletom preta com detalhes em roxo escuro, colocou uma sandália de salto não muito alto, deixando nem alta e nem baixa, que era preta (que óbvio... ¬¬''').Ela fez um rabo-de-cavalo alto, colocou luvas de briga mano-a-mano, brincos em formatos em cruz, da cor branca e colar também com cruz, mas essa era da cor prata com detalhes em verde esmeralda.Passou lápis de olho deixando a cor de seus olhos mais realçados, passou uma sombra do verde claro indo até o verde mais escuro, colocou óculos que ela tinha utilizado no dia anterior.Pegou sua mochila, que não era grande, cor verde esmeralda e com detalhes em seu celular, sua carteira, estojo de maquiagem caso borrasse, escova de cabelo, prendedor de cabelo e caixa de seus óculos escuros de lentes verdes esmeralda (ela colocou também uma adaga caso ocorresse um imprevisto).Ela pegou a chaves de seu carro e se dirigiu para fora do seu quarto trancando-o (claro algumas víboras das outras vampiras poderiam tentar pegar algo dela).Desceu as escadas e foi em direção da cozinha para tomar um lanche rápido e acabou encontrando seu irmão mais velho, Chaos.Ele olhou para o lado e encontrou sua irmã arrumada e achou meio estranho e resolveu perguntar.

Chaos: Lilith, aonde você vai assim tão arrumada?-Perguntou desconfiado.

Lilith: Vou ao mercado fazer compras e depois ao shopping, algum problema?-Questiona confusa.

Chaos: Não nenhum.Mas poderia ir á farmácia e comprar esses remédios?É que eles estão acabando do estoque e queria comprar, mas hoje eu vou estar ocupado na reunião de vampiros médicos-cientístas.Mas não se preocupe, depois eu pago você.-Disse mostrando um rolo "mínimo" da lista, que era nome dos remédios.

Lilith: Nossa!Quanto remédio!Pra que tudo isso?-Pergunta assustada com a quantidade de remédios que tinha na lista.

Chaos: É para curar os machucados que os vampiros fazem e para tentar fazer medicamentos mais resistentes e poderosos.Então vai fazer isso por seu irmão ou não?-Pergunta.

Lilith: Ta eu compro.Mas essa quantidade de remédios não vai caber no meu carro!Como você pretende que eu traga todos os remédios?-Questiona, já fazendo um sanduíche e pegando um pouco de sangue para tomar (ela é vampira não se esqueçam!).

Chaos: Vá à farmácia Ame no Hoshi (Estrela da Chuva), lá tem o farmacêutico Eriol que nos conhece muito bem, ele vai mandar os medicamentos para cá por entrega.-Disse tranqüilo.

Lilith: Eriol!Que saudades dele!Ele é muito gente fina!-Disse feliz por poder ver seu amigo de muito tempo atrás (Isso mesmo ele é de CCS, mas com uma diferença ele está adulto e é mais velho que a Lilith aparentando ter 23 anos).

Chaos: Vejo que vocês dois se dão muito bem.Bom eu estou indo agora para a reunião.-Ele dá um beijo na testa dela e se encaminha para a garagem.

Lilith: Tchau mano!-Disse começando a lanchar.

Depois que ela termina de lanchar ela lava a louça e se dirige para a porta dos fundos que dá para a garagem, ela liga a luz do local mostrando vários carros, dos mais carros , para os mais normais utilizados por pessoas comuns.Ela se dirige a um 159 Spyder da cor preta com vidros fume.Ela desliga o alarme e entra no carro, depois de liga-lo ela coloca o cd da banda System of a Down e coloca no volume 15, abrindo os vidros do carro.Ela sai da garagem e se dirige a mansão de sua amiga, Chiharu, que era do outro lado do bairro onde ela morava.Ela chega em um Templo muito bonito como o palácio de senhores feudais muito poderosos.Ela buzina na frente da escadaria do Templo que se chamava Tenshi no Tegami Cold (Anjo da Carta Gelo, não tenho certeza se é assim a tradução, se estiver errada me avisem).A cima da escada estava começando a aparecer um corpo masculino, ele parecia correr muito, ele tinha cabelos curtos e uma franja quase na frente de seus olhos, a cor de seus cabelos era verde oliva, seus olhos eram azuis escuro.Ele estava utilizando uma roupa estilo colegial masculino da cor preta com detalhes em azul pálido.Ele terminou de descer a escada e me avistou na janela do carro.

Rapaz: Senhorita Lilith, há quanto tempo!A senhorita Chiharu já vem ela está se arrumando e depois vai tomar café, quer entrar?-Perguntou educado o rapaz.

Lilith: Claro Mihara!Já estou indo, e há quanto tempo mesmo, tenho que começar a vir mais aqui visitar minha amiga e vocês!-Disse animada saindo do carro.Ela aperta no controle do carro e aciona o alarme, fecha as janelas, desliga o som e trava as portas.

Mihara: É que também ela está discutindo de novo com o Naraku por que ele invadiu a parte dela na mansão e Wizard está tentando separa-los.-Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

Lilith: Eu não entendo por que eles sempre brigam por causa disso, acho a maior besteira.-Disse com uma gota na cabeça também.-Esses dois não tem jeito...o que houve para ele ir na parte dela na mansão?-Pergunta curiosa.

Mihara: Ele foi vê-la...Tomar...Banho...-Disse vermelho.

Lilith: Ele não tem jeito...E por que está tão vermelho?-Pergunta estranhando o fato.

Mihara: É que eu ouvi um grito dela e sai do meu aposento para ver se tinha algo de errado e...-Fica mais vermelho ainda.-Eu vejo o Naraku com cara de depravado olhando para o corpo desnudo...Da...Senhorita...Chiharu...-Disse mais vermelho (se for possível ficar mais vermelho do que ele já estava XD).

Lilith: Hahahahahahahaha!Você está muito vermelho para um vampiro que só tem 3 anos a mais do que eu e ela!Hahahahahahahahahaha!-Disse gargalhando como nunca terminando de subir as escadas.

Mihara: EI!Pare de rir da minha cara!-Fica envergonhado.

Lilith: Me desculpe.É que você tinha feito uma cara de constrangimento muito engraçado.E o que você fez?-Perguntou.

Mihara: Eu o retirei do aposento de banho da senhorita Chiharu.-Disse normal, agora.

Lilith: Ah, entendi.-Sorri, mas retira o sorriso, pois ouve uma discussão quando se aproxima da porta da sala de estar do Templo.

Naraku: Eu não tenho culpa se você tem um corpo muito atraente!Eu fui atraído pelo seu aroma!-Disse com voz de inocente.

Chiharu: Seu BAKA!Isso não é desculpa!Mentiroso!Você foi até meu aposento de banhos só pra me ver nua e tentar alguma coisa!-Disse exaltada.

Rapaz: Se acalmem!O Mihara está trazendo a sua amiga aqui para falar com você Senhorita Chiharu e você Senhor Naraku tenha modos diante de uma dama!-Disse a voz séria de um rapaz.

Naraku: Que amiga veio visitá-la Chiharu?-Pergunta em tom malicioso.

Chiharu: Não intereça!E pare de ser tão depravado seu Ecchi! (tarado)-Esbraveja irritada.

Mihara e Lilith ficam pasmos escutando a discussão deles na frente da porta da sala de estar.Mihara abre a porta e os encontra assim, Chiharu de cabelos soltos usando pijama, calça e camiseta da cor azul gelo com detalhes em azul pálido, ainda, Naraku um pouco afastado dela com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo usando uma calça skeitista preta, camiseta larga com um símbolo japonês de Alegria (símbolo em roxo claro e camiseta em um roxo muito escuro, que quase é preto de tão escuro que era a cor), tênis preto com detalhes em cor vinho.Um rapaz de cabelos azul claro, alto, usando um óculos de cor azul escuro, suas veste pareciam ser futurísticas das cores azul escuro, azul claro e branco, era esbelto e possuía uma voz muito bonita, a voz de Mihara era meio parecida com a dele.

Chiharu: Lilith?Nossa que cedo que você veio.-Disse com a voz serena.

Naraku: A quanto tempo Lilith!Você continua tão radiante como antes.-Disse indo em direção dela, beijando a mão dela.

Lilith: Bem eu vim aqui para pegar você para ir ao mercado, e quanto tempo sem ver você Wizard, você está muito bonito.Naraku bom dia, mas poderia largar minhas mãos agora?-Pergunta lançando um olhar carinhoso e um sorriso muito sereno e ele não resistiu e soltou as mãos dela.

Wizard: Faz muito tempo mesmo, obrigado pelo elogio, você também está bonita.E obrigado Mihara por ter apartado a briga abrindo a porta.-Disse sorrindo.

Mihara: Que nada, era para terminar mais cedo ou mais tarde a discussão.O café da manhã já está servido.-Disse sorrindo.

Chiharu: Eu tenho que me trocar primeiro e fazer a higiene pessoal antes, mas Lilith quer tomar o desjejum conosco?-Pergunta sorrindo.

Lilith: Não obrigada já tomei o desjejum.Você poderia não demorar muito, é que eu tenho que depois de irmos ao mercado e ao shopping temos que ir á farmácia e eu não gostaria de ir tarde.-Disse retribuindo o sorriso.

Chiharu: Ta ok.Vamos Wizard e Mihara.-Disse sorrindo, mas se vira para trás e olha diretamente para Naraku.-E você nem venha tomar café no meu lado da casa!Pois você sabe que não é bem vindo.-Terminando fechou a porta que separava a sala de Visita e o corredor.

Naraku se senta no sofá e coloca o cotovelo do braço direito sobre a perna, e a mão apoiando a cabeça (vocês entenderam ne?).Ele observa que a Lilith ainda estava na sala e resolve convidar ela para se sentar no sofá.

Naraku: Quer sentar?-Pergunta calmo.

Lilith: Arigato, mas o que houve para tanto estardalhaço logo cedo?-Pergunta ela um tanto confusa, mas ela sabia que ele não tinha jeito, mas ela não sabia ao certo, mas ele sempre se comportava quando ela estava por perto.Ela se senta ao lado dele e o olha nos olhos.

Naraku: AH você ouviu muito bem o que houve!-Diz emburrado fazendo ela sorrir, ele ficou meio sem jeito com isso, mas logo voltou ao normal.-E por que você não foi com a Chiharu tomar café, já que é amiga dela?-Questionou meio incerto.

Lilith: Oras, não posso mais ficar perto do meu amigo?-Perguntou em um falso tom de indignação.

Naraku: Não sabia que me consideravas um amigo.Mas fico lisonjeado por você me considerar um, já que ninguém dos Escolhidos me suporta, agüenta ou me considera amigo.-Disse não se importando pelo fato dos outros não irem muito com a sua cara.

Lilith: Que nada, você foi o único que eu podia conversar quando eu era "pequena" (vocês ainda não sabem a idade dela), e você sempre se comporta quando eu estou por perto, você já reparou?-Falou ela sorrindo ternamente o deixando sem jeito novamente (rimo . ).

Naraku: Já reparei, mas eu não eu não tento fazer nada de pervertido ou malicioso com você?Como eu te respeito tanto sendo que você é muito mais nova que eu.Isso às vezes me pega e eu me questiono.Você sabe a resposta?-Pergunta ele confuso sobre si mesmo.

Lilith: Também não sei, mas eu gosto muito de você, eu considero você um grande amigo, e vou ajuda-lo quando for preciso, pode contar comigo.-Disse sorrindo alegre, mas ele não ficou muito alegre quando ela disse um grande amigo, mas ele não sabia o por que disso...

Passou 1hora e eles estavam lá conversando juntos e se divertindo, e nada da Chiharu.A Lilith até foi lá,mas ela estava se arrumando, então ficou conversando com o Naraku pra passar o tempo.Era incrível como eles se davam tão bem, eles gostavam de muitas coisas em comum, riam, contavam piadas, descontraiam, conversavam sobre a arte, a polícia, o jornal e outras coisas mais.E quando eles estavam conversando sobre os acontecimentos sobre o "mundo" deles ela havia se lembrado do ocorrido e da convocação que o Treize faria com os Escolhidos.

Lilith: Naraku sabe o Treize?-Perguntou serena.

Naraku: Sei o que tem ele?-Perguntou com um certo receio, mas ele não sabia o por que disso.

Lilith: Então, ele vai convocar todos os Escolhidos para uma reunião e contar sobre os fatos.-Disse serena.-Eu quero conversar com você antes do começo da reunião quando todos estiverem presentes, ta ok?-Falou num sussurro no ouvido dele, somente para que ele pudesse escutar, dando arrepios nele, ele estava estranhando isso por demais, pois ela era amiga dele.Não podia sentir algo assim por ela.Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta pela Chiharu.Ela estava usando uma calça de ginástica preta com as faixas da lateral da cor azul gelo e branco gelo.Estava com uma blusa de alças não muito fina, com um decote V, da cor azul pálido, o tênis era braço gelo com detalhes em cor gelo, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, e só aquela trança ao lado do cabelo estava solta e para completar o visual estava usando os mesmos óculos da Lilith, só que as lentes da cor azul pálido e a armação da cor branca gelo, luvas estilo mano-a-mano da cor azul pálido com uma cruz da cor branca e uma mochila pequena da cor preta com detalhes em azul pálido.Ela estava usando um colar com um pingente em forma de cristal da cor azul gelo e os brincos também tinham um cristal na ponta.Ela realmente estava bonita.Ela olhou a situação: A Lilith estava ao lado do ouvido de Naraku e segurando as mãos dele e Naraku meio espantado olhando para ela (Chiharu), ela ficou meio desconfiada e resolveu falar.

Chiharu: Olha o que vejo.Lilith agarrada no Naraku!Que loki! . -Disse satirizando os dois e segurando o sempre ela foi sempre bem animada.

Lilith: EIII!Pare com isso!Eu estava falando com ele uma coisa que eu não queria que você escutasse!E...Ops...gota-Ela para de falar e percebendo o que disse ela fica totalmente sem jeito.

Chiharu: Já se entrego! . Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero!MWAHAHAHAHA! (risada maléfica... u.u''')-Ela riu da cara dos dois e falou.-Vamos logo para o mercado, pois eu quero ir ao Shopingg Hikaru!Hehe, e você pode ficar ai se pensa que vai conosco Naraku!-Ela o olha com um olhar mortal, qualquer um morreria de medo ao receber o olhar dela, mas ele já estava acostumado e a única coisa foi ele dar um sorriso amarelo para ela.

Naraku: Ta ok, mas eu quero um desodorante novo, xampu e condicionador.-Disse normalmente.

Chiharu: Não vou comprar o que você quer...-Ela foi interrompida por Lilith dizendo serena.

Lilith: Ta, mas de que marca o xampu, condicionador e o desodorante?-Disse sorrindo serenamente.

Chiharu caindo literalmente de cara no chão pelo o que sua amiga acabara de dizer

Naraku: O desodorante é Axe Touch, o xampu é do Garnier Fructis Long and Strong e o Condicionador é Garnier Fructis Fortificante para cabelos cacheados (Eita propaganda braba! . ).-Disse sorrindo para Lilith.-Boas compras!-Disse para as duas que estavam saindo da sala.

Lilith e Chiharu: Obrigada!-Disseram e foram em direção do carro de Lilith, que estava à frente do Templo da amiga.

Chegando perto do caro Lilith aperta o botão direito do controle do carro e ele destrava o alarme e as portas do carro.Elas adentram no carro que era muito confortável e bonito, Lilith ligou o som do carro e continuou a música que B.Y.O.B do System of a Dowm, mas abaixou o volume para 10, para poderem conversar, com isso Lilith dá a partida no carro e começam a ir em direção do mercado.Ficou um silêncio durante um bom tempo e Chiharu foi logo quebrar o gelo.

Chiharu: Por que você e o Naraku estavam tão próximos?O que estavam fazendo antes de eu voltar?-Perguntou desconfiada.

Lilith: Eu estava conversando com ele antes de você chegar na sala e eu queria falar com ele sobre um segredo.E você pare de desconfiar de mim, pois você sabe que eu gosto é do Treize, e não me olhe com essa cara indignada, pois é a verdade.-Disse cortando totalmente a sua amiga.Ela não gostou de mentir para sua amiga, mas não queria que ela ficasse sabendo antes do tempo.

Passando um pouco o tempo, elas logo chegaram no supermercado e estacionaram em uma vaga perto da entrada.Lilith desligou o som, retirou o cinto e pegou sua bolsa, os dois últimos movimentos foram repetidos por sua amiga.Lilith saiu do carro e foi em direção do local onde tinha carrinhos de compras, pegaram um e foram conversando sobre vários assuntos, mas nenhum relacionado com seus lados pessoais.

Chiharu: Lilith, posso levar o carrinho?É que eu vou primeiro na seção de alimentos, daí você vai à seção de legumes.Que tal?-Perguntou faceira.

Lilith: Ta, ta, ta.Mas vê se pega carnes das boas!Não pegue aquelas de promoção mesmo sendo da picanha, pois você sabe que não está de boa qualidade.-Disse serenamente, mas no fundo ela estava se perguntando o que ela iria aprontar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Em uma Blazer preta, tinham os wing boys, e ainda as garotas (Relena, Hilde, Noin, que acabara por encontrar eles caminhando no parque, e Dorothy) e Zechs.Eles estavam a caminho do supermercado.Quem dirigia era Heero, ao lado dele estava Relena conversando com ele, toda feliz por poder sair com ele.Chegando ao supermercado, eles escolhem uma vaga ao lado esquerda de um 159 Spyder da mesma cor do próprio carro que utilizavam, mas com vidros fume.Primeiro saiu Heero e Relena e depois os outros passageiros.Todos estavam surpresos por Wu Fei não ter tido um ataque de raiva por ter tantas pessoas dentro do carro como costumava.Heero, Trowa e Dorothy pegaram cada um, um carrinho.As garotas foram com Dorothy á ala de produtos de higiene pessoal e produtos de beleza, enquanto Heero, Wu Fei e Quatre iam pegar carnes e temperos, e por final Trowa, Duo e Zechs foram em direção ás verduras, legumes e laticínios (margarina, leite, etc).

Na entrada Lilith ainda caminhava vendo somente o panfleto em mãos, quando esbarra em alguém e iria cair se essa pessoa não tivesse segurado sua mão.

Lilith: Aii!Gomen Nasai!Eu não estava olhando para onde andava!Gomen!- Disse ainda sem olhar nos olhos de quem estava segurando sua mão, quando percebe não estar sentada no chão e alguma coisa a segurando, ela levanta a cabeça e abre os olhos encontrando olhos azuis claro muito bonitos.O dono deles era loiro de cabelos lisos e longos.Seu corpo era muito bem definido, apesar de estar com uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta por cima (imaginem ele vestido desse jeito! cara que comédia! ).Ela ficou vermelha, pois ele ainda segurava sua mão.Ela se levantou e abaixou a cabeça olhando para os pés.E ele quebra o silêncio incomodador.

Homem: Não precisa se desculpar.Está tudo bem com você?-Questiona Lilith, com uma voz serena e muito bonita, que de certo modo pareceu até sensual.

Lilith: Es-es-esto-tou B-be-bem!-Gaguejou envergonhada.-Gomen Nasai!-Dizendo isso se agachou rapidamente e pegou o panfleto do chão e se levantou da mesma maneira.

Homem: Então ta, se está bem.Ah que grosseria a minha, nem me apresentei.Meu nome é...-Mas foi interrompido por um estridente grito de uma mulher de cabelos curto e azuis marinho.Ela o agarrou no braço com possessividade e olhou para Lilith com um olhar mortal que mataria qualquer um, mas Lilith de vez ficar apavorada, olhou para esta com um cara de "Que Ridículo" e girou os olhos.

Noin: Zechs! Onde você esteve!Estava te procurando!-Falou meio irritada e virou o rosto encarando Lilith com o mesmo olhar mortal que havia lançado para ela pouco tempo atrás.-E quem é...Essa...Zinha...Zechs?-Olhando agora de cima abaixo como se tentasse encontrar algum defeito.

Zechs: Eu esbarrei nela, mas porque você estava me procurando?Sabe que eu não gosto de ir a ala de cosméticos...-Disse olhando confuso para ela.

Noin: Aaaah, eu queria sua companhia!Mas você não disse QUEM é essa ai.-Disse olhando com desprezo para Lilith.Noin estava vestida com uma blusa de alcinha da cor rosa bebê com um decote em "V", uma saia pregue rosa claro que ia até o meio da coxa, para finalizar com um All Star rosa e uma boina da mesma cor, deixando ela com cara de garota colegial.

Lilith: Me desculpe se estou atrapalhando.E meu nome não é Zinha ou essa ai, é Lilith Yamano, garota vulgar.-Disse serena, mas com olhar de "Que criança".Deu as costas para eles e a deixando com uma cara irritada e ele com cara de taxo.

Domo Minna-san!Como vão ai?Eu estou bem! Gooooooomeeeeen Nasssaaaaiiii pela demoraaa!E me desculpem mesmo por eu ter feito um cap tão pequeno...mas o próximo vai ser beeem longoo!Nem que eu demore só mais um pouco!Hehe num me matem!Nossa eu terminei o 3º cap. dele e tenho que começar logo o 4º para não deixar vocês na espera!Por favor!Mandem Reviws!Please!Vocês não sabem como uma reviw pode animar uma autora...eu faço minha segunda fanfic e ninguém vai vê-la...somente as autoras de "Canção do Amor" de Naruto(Marin de Noir e sua amiga q no momento não me lembro do nome), "Vicious Love" de Inu-Yasha(Satsuki Tora) e da "Marca da Morte" de Furuba e de "O Fogo do Seu Olhar " de GW(Daji-chan)...buááááááá!eu quero mais reviws!Eu estou triste e sem idéias!Tenho que continuar fazendo a fanfic, mas sem ajuda de ninguém mandando reviws para animar eu não consigo ter idéias!T.T Todo mundo notou que eu to fazendo um belo de um Cross D kra eu num tinha idéia de quantos personas iriam dar...daí eu adicionei um monte de personas de outros animes.Ah! Daji-chan ainda não é tarde pra entrar na minha fanfic!É só mandar uma reviw contando como vai ser seu persona, dizendo como ela vai ser a personalidade e tudo mais e me adicione no teu messenger(se tiver)...meu e-mail mudou então eu tenho que configura-lo no meu perfil...então é mais fácil vc me mandar uma reviw com seu e-mail...nossa ki confusão..oO''''Se vc me mandar o quanto antes eu posso te adicionar na fanfic o quanto antes tambémV!Espero que minha persona entre na tua fanfic!V Vamos ás reviws!

Mayumi Evans Potter:Oiiiieeeee!Nossa eu realmente num suporto Yaoi!Vlw pelos elogios e que bom que ta gostando da história!Aqui ta o 3º cap!Espero num ter demorado demais!

Pime-chan:GOOOOOOMEEEEN NAAAASAAAAII!Sério, me desculpe mesmo por ter demorado tanto pra responder sua reviw!Nooooossaaaaa sua reviw me deixou suuuuupeeeer impolgada mesmo!Bem vc vai saber o que o pessoal da casa tem haver com essas criaturas noturnas só no 4º cap q eu to começando a fazer!V Que bom que ta curtindo a história pra valer!Hehe eu to fazendo um irmão que eu realmente gostaria de ter( o jeito dele, pq eu tenho um irmão e ele é totalmente o oposto desse), mas infelizmente não tenho.Hehe podemos dizer que Lilith é uma garota que foi inspirada em mim.Hehe torcendo pra Lilith ficar com o Treize?Nossa qui legal num tinha recebido isso em nenhuma das três ÚNICAS reviws que ta torcendo por ele!Sua reviw, a da Mayumi-chan e da Mitsuki Tabemashi me trouxeram muita alegria mesmo!Eu num sabia que vc se lembrou de um livro que leu na hora que o pessoal está jogando cartas!hehe mt legal mesmo saber disso!Bem espero que não tenha ficado chateada comigo por não ter respondido sua reviw no cap. Passado!Goooomeeeen nassaaaaaii de nvo!

Mitsuki Tabemashi: GOOOOOOMEEEEN NAAAASAAAAII!(de nvo XDD) Mil desculpas!Eu num respondi as minhas reviws em nenhum dos dois capítuloooosss! Mil desculpaaaaaasss!Nossa ki bom que vc tb ta adorando minha fic!Hehe eu tb num so tão boa no romance e humor é mt complicado eu conseguir fazer.Hehe, eu tb num agüentava mais ver Yaoi nesta seção de GW!É uma verdadeira desgraça(desculpe pelos que gostam de yaoi, mas fla sério, sem coments)!Legal!A maioria das pessoas que eu conheço, ou não gostam de Vampire Princess Miyu ou não conhecem!Legal adorei conhecer alguém que goste desse anime!Quando eu assisto ele a noite eu fiquei com medo (sem coments, sem coments xDD), ehehe deu pra perceber que eu tenho medo de filmes de terror, mas animes de terror eu num tenho tanto não!huahuahua eu so mt loca mesmo!Espero que num tenha ficado com vontade de me matar por num ter respondido sua reviw no segundo cap!E vc num é nem um pouco chata!Eu que so!E Eu to lendo sua fic tenho os caps dela!Ta tudinho gravadinho no pc!hehe Eu tenho até o seu último cap. Que é o 06!Vo dá uma passada lá pra deixar uma reviw pra vc!Num sabia que tu curtia tb um Angel Sanctuary!Eu tb adoro esse anime(eu tenho os 3 únicos epis. e infelizmente ñ tenho os mangas, o q ñ vai demorar pra acontecer! XDD) Eu adoro o Kira-senpai!Ele é mt loki!Hehe se quiser me add no teu messenger me sentirei honrada!Kissus, mt boa sorte nas tuas fanfics e Ja Ne!(tenho a sua outra fanfic XD).

Espero que todas vcs tenham me perdoado por não ter postado antes esse capítulo e não ter respondido a reviws de vcs!GOMEN NASAI!Realmente estou mt contente e motivada para continuar essa fanfic!Mas a minha outra fanfic a de IY eu num vou continuar...to sem idéias e eu não estou gostando dela.MAS!Eu tenho uma surpresa!Eu talvez poste outra fanfic no lugar da Crazy Jédis, só que mt mais legal e em terra firme, não no espaço sideral! É uma história policial, e eu ainda não terminei de dar uns ajustes no 1º cap dela e to sem idéias pro título...mas esta fanfic que eu to fazendo ela ta mt legal mesmo!Bem o 4º cap. Vai sair na semana que vêm!Garantido!Talvez eu comece a escrever mais regularmente do que antes se continuar a receber reviws, é claro!Bem é só isso!

Kissus, Ja matte Ne!

§Yami and Raito§


End file.
